


The Pregnancy Test

by DChan87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Nervousness, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt. "Just because she was a medical ninja didn't mean Sakura couldn't be nervous about what was going on with her. She'd missed a period and was waking up nauseous. She was right to be worried. She'd just moved out of the house and gotten into a stable relationship with the future Hokage, Naruto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pregnancy Test

Just because she was a medical ninja didn't mean Sakura couldn't be nervous about what was going on with her. She'd missed a period and was waking up nauseous. She was right to be worried. She'd just moved out of the house and gotten into a stable relationship with the future Hokage, Naruto.

Of course, Naruto had his own issues, like trying to figure out how to end the cycle of hatred, what to do about the ninja system, the Uchihas, Danzo, slavery used by the Hyuuga Clan, etc, etc, etc. The guy had enough pressure on himself.

Oh, what was she thinking? She had to worry about herself. Of course, she couldn't diagnose herself.

So she secretly bought a pregnancy test and took it home. It was frustrating and the 19-year-old knew it. But the one certainty about the whole situation was that Naruto would be the father. They'd started what they'd hoped would be a healthy sex life a couple months ago.

Holding the test in her hand, Sakura whispered her mantra, hoping against the odds that it wouldn't be positive. Her heart sank and she felt a jolt shooting through her skin when the positive sign appeared.

"Oh, no," she fearfully groaned.

The pink-haired ninja trudged out of the bathroom to find another unexpected sight.

Naruto, still dressed in his Hokage cloak, was raiding her fridge. And despite the fact that he also had a key to her apartment, and she had one to his, the stress of the day got to her and reached the ever-dreaded boiling point.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT!?" she screamed, causing him to drop the leeks.

"Sakura!" he stammered. "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't know you'd gotten back!"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOCKED FIRST, JERK!"

"SAKURA, CALM DOWN!" Naruto yelled, holding up his key, which made her calm down, if just a little bit. He still wasn't off the hook, though. She could theoretically accuse him of breaking and entering, even though she wasn't going to do that. "Okay, I'm sorry I came in before asking you, and it won't happen again."

"Good," she said.

"By the way, what's that in your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, I did a pregnancy test," she replied. Naruto got nervous for a second before Sakura said, "I tested positive."

Naruto's hair stood on its end everywhere; on his head, on his neck, his arms–yeah, not good. "Oh, crap!" he said.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm scared!" he said. "I'm not ready to be a dad! Granny Tsunade already works me too hard!" Sakura snickered.

"I'm scared, too," she said. "I really didn't want this to be true, but–ugh, this is not good." Naruto hurried to grab a chair for her to sit down in, since it looked like she needed one, badly.

"Thanks," she said. "But I'm sure you'd be a good dad, not like that stupid dream where you neglected your son."

He shuddered. He'd had that dream after eating a little too much ramen, Sakura had a similar dream, because Naruto told her about it.

"I don't want to be that kind of dad," he said. Sakura touched his cheek and gently pecked his lips, smiling. Yeah, they were scared, and they both read that in their faces. But it was better to prepare for parenthood than to whine and groan about it. Of course, what happened in the next 9-ish months were still a mystery.

"I'm sure you won't be," she said. "Like I said, you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks, Sakura," he said, returning the kiss. He'd already come up with a name if they had a boy; Shinachiku.


End file.
